libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Leshykineticist
(Vine Leshy Racial Archetype) Of all those who pursue the path of a kineticist, only leshykineticists are both made of plant matter and born of nature spirits. These curious creatures wield ancient powers unknown to any other kineticists. Leshy Element A leshykineticist must select the wood element as their primary element and for both their expanded elements. They must choose wood blast as their first simple blast and positive blast as their second simple blast. At 6th level, they gain green tongue as a bonus utility wild talent, ignoring its prerequisites. At 7th level, when they first gain positive blast, they gain kinetic healer and the photokinetic infusion instead of the extra wild talent of 3rd level or lower for expanding in the same element. Their kinetic healer wild talent restores 1 extra hit point per die when healing plant creatures. At 9th level, they gain a bonus wild talent of 3rd level or lower of their choice. At 10th level, they gain greater green tongue as a bonus utility wild talent, ignoring its prerequisites. This alters elemental focus and expanded element, and replaces the 6th and 10th-level utility wild talents and metakinesis (maximize). This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus or expanded element so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose wood as their primary element and expanded elements. Basic Leshykinesis (Su) A vine leshy leshykineticist can use their basic phytokinesis to move while in their alternate vine form, with a base speed of 10 feet and a climb speed of 10 feet. The vine counts as a prehensile appendage for the purpose of aiming kinetic blasts and gathering power. At the GM’s discretion, this ability might apply to leshykineticists of other leshyB3 varieties as long as their alternate forms aren’t rooted to the ground (and even then, they might be able to use something like a branch to aim kinetic blasts). This alters the basic utility wild talent. Photosynthetic Buffer A leshykineticist fills their buffer with energy photosynthesized from sunlight, rather than from internal energy. Once per day, they can spend 1 hour motionless in their alternate plant form soaking in sunlight to fill their internal buffer. However, they can’t fill their internal buffer by accepting burn, and their internal buffer becomes empty whenever their burn is removed. They can’t benefit from any abilities that increase the maximum burn their buffer can hold. This alters internal buffer. Green Rebirth (Su) At 20th level, a leshykineticist taps into the ancient power of the First World. When their verdant burst ability activates, it heals all allies and plant creatures in the area as if by a maximized version of their kinetic healer ability, rather than only 1d8 hit points. After 24 hours, one of the plants that grew in the area serves as a vessel for the leshykineticist’s spirit again, allowing them to return to life without penalty. Killing all the new plants that grew from their verdant burst within 24 hours prevents them from reviving in this way. This replaces omnikinesis.